Linaje Saiyajin
by ColdVegitta
Summary: Para un Saiyajin puro y demasiado orgulloso de su raza tener un hijo adolescente medio humano no es nada fácil. Historia algo dramática sobre la complicada relación padre e hijo de Vegeta y Trunks. Drama, mucho.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo mi primer fic de Dragon Ball Z protagonizado por mi familia preferida, parecerá fuerte pero creo que la cosa ira cobrando sentido, espero que les guste y ya sea que les guste o no me gustaría que me lo hagan saber para así corregir, mejorar la escritura y obtener ideas no sólo propias, ideas ajenas y escenas posibles son siempre bienvenidas!**

 **Los personajes por su puesto pertenecen a nuestro querido Akira.**

Linaje Saiyajin

Desde el comienzo Vegeta supo que era un error tener a ese niño, no lo buscaba y no lo quería, todo fue un accidente, como con esa mujer vulgar y gritona, esa mujer que había logrado fagocitar su cabeza como nadie lo había hecho, al menos no desde Freezer...y ese maldito de Kakarotto. _Estupida mujer, se cree que puede jugar conmigo,_ solía gruñir con frecuencia en sus años de estancia, previos a la llegada de los androides, en la ostentosa Corporación Cápsula allá en la Capital del Oeste. Infancia perdida, adolescencia inexistente, un pequeño adulto desde los siete años, sin padres, sin reino, sin trono y sin raza. Un asesino a sueldo, un mercenario intergalactico, al que todos temian, aunque eso no era todo, solo lo que todos creían, Vegeta no hablaba de si mismo con nadie..nadie lo conocía realmente y nadie lo había hecho alguna vez. Por eso la mayoría del tiempo, sino todo el tiempo, se sentía tan solo.

Trunks por su lado no era un adolescente común, así y todo naturalmente pretendía serlo ¡Y que bien lo hacía!, su lado más humano florecía en tiempos de paz y el guerrero que llevaba adentro ganaba la ventaja en tiempos de guerra. El joven de 16 años, apuesto e inteligente por demás, llamativamente no se caracterizaba ni por ser el más popular ni el más llamativo, era un adolescente más, de personalidad tímida y a veces un tanto inhibida, muy distinto a ese niño que de pequeño quería ser como su padre, y que tanto se parecía a él, algo soberbio y agresivo, irónico y competitivo. Su tiempo ahora se dividía entre amigos, salidas, borracheras, computadora, videojuegos, masturbacion y chicas, unas cuantas, aunque no tantas, considerando que era en principio un hijo de millonarios, algo bastante deseable en los tiempos que corrían. Entrenamiento: unas pocas horas a la semana lo cual enfurecía a Vegeta, _no es digno de pertenecer al linaje de una raza guerrera, no es mi hijo_ musitaba furioso y enceguecido rompiendo cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance para el disgusto de Bulma.

"Vegeta cariño por qué no llamas al pequeño Trunks así podemos desayunar todos juntos?" Le preguntaba esa jocosa mujer, la Sra. Briefs, _grrrr por que se empeña en llamarme así? Es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado! Bah! Pequeño Trunks!._ El príncipe miró hacia otro lado como signo de _déjame en paz maldita humana_ , Bulma por su lado se puso de pie y llamó una vez más a su hijo desde lo bajo de la escalera. Era esta una escena que se repetía religiosamente todos los fines de semana, Trunks tardando en bajar a desayunar, Vegeta enfureciéndose y yéndolo a buscar a su cuarto con poco más que unos gritos (o al menos eso se imaginaba el cerrajero que había arreglado ya cientos de veces las cerraduras arrancadas de la misma puerta una y otra vez).

"No escuchaste el llamado de tu madre?" preguntó retóricamente el príncipe entrando intempestivamente al cuarto del adolescente.

"Si padre, pero estoy ocupado ahora" respondió el joven con esa distancia habitual en la nominación de su progenitor, _si claro, como si fuese algo más que eso, un progenitor_ , pensaba el joven habitualmente, no es que al príncipe este hecho le generara alguna pregunta, _como su padre soy digno de ser nombrado con respeto_ , lamentablemente para Trunks la misma hipótesis no corría en el sentido inverso, siendo el nombrado como "mocoso" "terricola" o "niño".

"Abajo. En la mesa. Ya" le ordenó Vegeta parándose frente al televisor y obstruyendo la visión del videojuego que distraía a Trunks. Viéndose enorme desde abajo pero no tanto cuando el adolescente se puso de pie ya teniendo al menos una cabeza más de altura que su padre. El joven no era alguien que se dejara intimidar, y en numerosas oportunidades se había rebelado contra su padre, no sin consecuencias. A pesar de todo la mayoría de las veces, menor de altura aunque no así de fuerza, Vegeta penetraba de tal modo con esa severa mirada de hielo a su hijo, que este no podía hacer más que sentirse incapacitado, despojado, desechado por el otro. Sin respuesta.

Una vez todos en la mesa estos comenzaron a desayunar, el Sr. Brief bebía café mientras leía el diario con ese curioso gatito negro acurrucado en su hombro izquierdo, Bulma sentada a su lado regañaba a Trunks a quien tenía en frente y comía desaforadamente sin prestar atención a su madre con esa típica actitud indolente, la Sra. Brief sentada al lado de Trunks buscaba convencer a Bulma de dejar al _pequeño_ tranquilo y Vegeta sentado en la punta, como si allí fuese el mayor monarca, solo miraba la escena con cara de pocos amigos, su mirada fija en su hijo, inamovible. Trunks observaba de reojo a su padre y podía percibir su mirada clavada en su rostro " _esa mirada de psycho_ " pensaba el joven entre incómodo y disgustado.

"Tu madre te está hablando, respóndele." ordenó cortante y autoritario el saiyan rompiendo su silencio observador.

"Déjame en paz" respondió Trunks con desafiante aspereza.

"No permitiré que faltes el respeto a tu madre, puedes pretender rebelarte contra mi, lo cual por lo pronto solo me parece un circo un tanto patético e infantil, pero no dejarás a tu madre hablando sola, te ordeno que le respondas" exclamó el saiyajin poniendose de pie y apoyando sus puños en la mesa para más enfasis, a pesar de su mirada intimidante su tono de voz era gélido e impersonal. Los padres de Bulma sabiendo que nada podían hacer allí optaron por escabullirse y escaparse del conflicto, algo bastante común y acorde a sus personalidades un tanto pueriles. Mientras tanto Bulma se paró enfurecida y golpeó la mesa con vehemencia.

"Ya basta Vegeta déjalo en paz, circo es que esta escena se repita todos los días, yo no necesito que me defiendas ni me hagas hacer "respetar" como si no pudiese hacerlo por mi cuenta...y tú Trunks ya para con esta actitud ridícula, tienes 16 años no 13!" Exclamó la peliazul echando chispas por los ojos.

Vegeta ahora sí enfurecido y abandonando su típica _impostura real_ y autocontrolada se dirigió a Bulma clavándole una mirada salvaje y peligrosa "Dejas que este niño manipulador te pase por encima mujer, eres demasiado liberal, aquí hace falta disciplina, este mocoso no hace nada bien, no _entrena_ , no estudia esas tonterías que tú quieres que estudie, se la pasa con sus amigos terrícolas jugando videojuegos y masturbándose mutuamente!" Bulma con su cara en llamas quedo boquiabierta ante la violencia de las palabras y por su lado Trunks se puso de pie golpeando la mesa de piedra, rompiéndola y haciendo que toda la comida fuese embutida por la gravedad y por ende, el piso.

"No soy un niño y no me interesa entrenar con un psycho como tu, entiéndelo de una puta vez!" Gruñó el joven que tanto se parecía a su padre.

"Provienes de una raza guerrera, del linaje _REAL_ de una raza guerrera maldita sea!, una _élite_ de peleadores de primera clase dotados de habilidades únicas" Gritó Vegeta acercándose al jóven peligrosamente.

"NO ME INTERESA, ni TU estupida RAZA, ni TU estupida familia _REAL_ , ni TU maldito ENTRENAMIENTO" Gritó Trunks con todas sus fuerzas a pocos centímetros de su padre, ambos rostros opuestos y mirándose salvajemente.

Bulma observaba la escena atónita sin saber cómo intervenir ni cómo detener los sucesos que se aproximarían, Vegeta se encargó de romper la escena dando un rodillazo en el estómago a su hijo, seguido de un puñetazo en el rostro que lo despidió a una velocidad alarmante a través de las paredes de la casa, deteniendo su vuelo la máquina de gravedad, la cual quedaría abollada por su espalda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Vegeta apareció frente a Trunks quien respiraba agitadamente sin poder recuperar del todo el aire a causa del golpe en sus pulmones, "Lo siento Trunks, pero esto habría sido fácilmente evitado si entrenaras como corresponde, tus reflejos son patéticos" escupió el saiyajin con una sonrisa sobradora en su rostro. Bulma horrorizada corrió hacia Trunks quien comenzó a reír y toser frenéticamente "Estoy seguro de que un _tercer clase_ como Kakarotto me habría golpeado mejor, _príncipe_ " afirmó el joven mirando a su padre a los ojos. La sonrisa de Vegeta se transformó en una mueca de furia contenida y luego de apartar varios metros a Bulma del lado de su hijo con una ráfaga de aire, expulsó sobre su hijo una bola de Ki.

RyR (Rock and Roll)


	2. Te dije que era un Saiyan

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, siempre son bienvenidos y probablemente esta historia pueda avanzar en la medida que encuentra a interlocutores del otro lado, sino la escritura pierde sentido y ya no es necesario publicarla!**

 **Respecto de Bra no pensaba incluirla pero veré qué puedo hacer!**

 **Te dije que era un Saiyan**

 _Flashback_

Qué demonios está haciendo la mujer en casa de Kakarotto? _, se preguntó el príncipe al sentir el Ki de su hijo desde lo alto de un pico helado en el que se encontraba entrenando hacía dos semanas, encontrándose su cámara de gravedad descompuesta Vegeta aprovechó la oportunidad para escaparse de las constantes demandas de la mujer y el insoportable llanto del niño que con un año y unos pocos meses ya le demandaba mayor atención a su padre, quien aun no podía aún descifrar cómo vincularse con su hijo._ Mmhh es fuerte _, sonrió Vegeta en su interior al concentrarse en el Ki del niño, luego de un instantáneo imagen mental en la cual el insecto de Kakarotto estaría mirando a su hijo e impregnandolo de esos gestos estupidos, el saiyan decidio seguir el Ki del pequeño e investigar que sucedía._

 _Un clima de tranquilidad se vivía en la montaña Paoz, donde los guerreros Z se habían reunido luego de varios meses sin verse, un gran banquete llenaba las mesas fuera de la casa y numerosas voces se podían escuchar a medida que el Saiyajin descendía para aterrizar. Al llegar el príncipe con su presencia intimidante algunos se miraron sorprendidos, otros callados y otros incómodos. Toda la banda se encontraba en la casa de Goku esa noche, desde el maestro Roshi hasta Oolong y Chaoz, desde Yajirobe hasta Puar._

 _"Vegeta!" Exclamó Bulma corriendo hacia el, sin intentar darle alguna muestra de afecto, sabía que el Saiyan prefería reservar las mismas para la habitación. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y observó el panorama._ Como soporta a estos insectos complacientes _? Se preguntó a si mismo._

 _"Ohhh Vegeta ¡! Que gran sorpresa!" Exclamó Goku acercándose sonriente a él con el pequeño Goten de dos semanas en brazos._

 _"Y ese niño Kakarotto?" Preguntó el príncipe arqueando una ceja con genuina incertidumbre._

 _"El es mi hijo, Goten! Pensé que Bulma te había comentado que había nacido" respondió Goku animado, mientras tanto los demás excepto Piccoro miraban la escena curiosos, nadie podía superar aún el morbo que les producía que Vegeta, quien había estado a un pelo de matar a todos, formase ahora de algún modo, parte de ese grupo, que tuviese un hijo no garantizaba que estuviese del lado del bien, verdad? Se preguntaban algunos. Al ver al saiyan Yajirobe quien no pudo más que ponerse azul a causa del pánico salió corriendo para no volver, no vaya a ser cosa que me recuerde como quien cortó su cola! Pensaba mientras corría a refugiarse a la torre del maestro Karin._

 _"Mmhhh" Gruño Vegeta al mirar al niño, sin poder imaginar cómo Kakarotto podía llegar a tener relaciones sexuales y mucho menos con esa arpia!_

 _"Pa papa!" Exclamó el pequeño Trunks corriendo al lado de Vegeta, abrazando su pierna con añoranza. Vegeta permaneció inmóvil de brazos cruzados. Al mirar a su hijo noto que algo era diferente, su cola no estaba más. En ese momento el rostro bronceado de Vegeta perdió todo color, quedando blanco como una hoja de papel. "Ve-Vegeta estás bien?" Preguntó Goku al notar una fuerte inestabilidad en el Ki del Saiyan._

 _Vegeta apartó a su hijo realizando un movimiento brusco con la pierna y este comenzó a llorar. "Bulma!" Exclamó el príncipe echando fuego de los ojos, su tono de voz, grave, ronco y demasiado audible, Piccoro se acercó al percibir un peligro inminente. "Que te pasa Vegeta! Ya lo hiciste llorar!" Exclamó Bulma levantando a su hijo y consolándolo de manera poco fructífera._

 _"Mutilaste a mi hijo!" Gritó Vegeta con vehemencia, todos los presentes observaban la escena con atención._

 _"No seas ridiculo, que querías que se convirtiera en un mono gigante, o que lo burlaran en la escuela? Era necesario remover la cola, tú tampoco la tienes, verdad?!" Respondió Bulma con seguridad, sin sentirse intimidada. Sus palabras y su actitud enfurecieron aún más al príncipe quien no podía entender el descaro de sus dichos. Quien no podía dejar de recordar de manera traumática, aún teniendo pesadillas sobre ese día en el cual su dignidad se rebajó a cero luego de que su cola fuese cortada como si de un apéndice molesto se tratara._

 _"Es un Saiyajin maldita sea mujer estupida!" Gritó el saiyan sin importarle quien lo escuchara. "Vegeta necesitas calmarte" le suplico Goku posando una mano en su hombro luego de entregar a su hijo en brazos de Milk, percibiendo que algo fuera de lo normal estaba sucediendo._

 _"Tú no me toques insecto!" Bufo Vegeta al mismo tiempo que embestía un fuerte golpe de puño directo al rostro de Goku despidiéndolo a varios metros de distancia, derribando Goku unos cuantos árboles en el camino._

 _"Que estás haciendo? Estas loco?" Le grito Bulma apretando a Trunks quien continuaba llorando con fuerza, por primera vez la peliazul tenía miedo de su compañero mientras está caminaba para atrás hacia el grupo y Vegeta la seguía lentamente con una mirada asesina, poseido, furioso. "Removiste su cola, el legado de mi raza, símbolo de su poder, no te lo perdonaré JAMÁS"._

 _"Vegeta por favor cálmate" le rogó la peliazul con lágrimas en los ojos "este no eres tú"_

 _"Y tu que sabes quién soy yo mujer estupida, crees que porque copulamos me conoces? Estas equivocada" Respondió el príncipe con una voz siniestra, fria, perversa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos arrebato al niño a Bulma, sosteniéndolo de la parte trasera de su remera, Trunks continuaba llorando cada vez con más fuerza._

 _"Que haces Vegeta, devuelvemelo, es mi hijo!" gritó Bulma entre lágrimas mientras Vegeta caminaba con el pequeño en dirección opuesta al grupo._

 _"Oh! Enserio?" Respondió el con una mueca de interrogación impostada. "Pensé que era mi carne y sangre también, pero parece ser que te olvidaste de eso al castrarlo como si fuese un estupido animal!" Afirmó con veneno en su voz mientras todos los que podían llegar a hacerle frente incluido Goku bloqueaban el paso del príncipe._

 _"Vegeta nose que pretendes hacer pero te arrepentirás" Le dijo Goku seriamente, quien no se animaba a usar la fuerza para detener al saiyan por miedo a lastimar al pequeño._

 _"Oh enserio? Y que pretendes hacer tu, insecto?. Eres la primer desgracia de mi raza, ni siquiera sabes quién eres ni de donde vienes!" Exclamo Vegeta "ahora LARGO" gritó el príncipe convirtiéndose en súper Saiyajin y expulsando a todos los que formaban el semicírculo a su alrededor con una ráfaga de energía. No tardó un segundo en comenzar a girar sobre sí mismo a una velocidad invisible a los ojos, agarrando a su hijo de su brazo derecho y arrojándolo al vacío al detenerse._

 _A la distancia pudo observarse una devastadora masa de energía y luego de que la explosión concluyera todos miraron el paisaje desencajados. Las montañas habían desaparecido y solo quedaba en su lugar, un paisaje de destruccion absoluta._

 _"TRUNKS" gritó Bulma desesperada al comenzar a correr hacia dónde había sido arrojado su hijo, el grupo llego antes que ella a socorrer al pequeño, quien si bien asustando aún lloraba, no tenía un rasguño._

 _"Te dije que era un Saiyajin, nunca podrás cambiar eso" Exclamo para nadie en particular el príncipe para luego retirarse de la escena volando como un rayo de luz._

 _Tirada en el piso temblando, con sus rodillas abiertas Milk observaba lo ocurrido a lo lejos mientras presionaba fuerte contra su pecho a su recién nacido._

RyR


End file.
